Y por eso tu, eres mi san Valentín
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: la fecha que muchas chicas esperan con ganas, pero para Sora es un día como cualquiera... que pasaria si tuvieras que elegir entre el novio de tu mejor amiga y tu mejor amigo... pasen y vean cual es su elección ..
1. Por eso eres mi san valentín 1

**inspiración momentanea D: xD .. . ojala les agrade**

**Digimon no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para entretener e inventar historias raras DD: ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y POR ESO TÚ ERES MI SAN VALENTÍN.<strong>

En este momento no me gustaría estar en esta situación; me siento presionada aun con mis ojos bien abiertos viendo a ambos a la cara no logro aclarar esta confusión.

Me encuentro a poco menos de un metro de ambos y entre ustedes exactamente la misma distancia, porque no puedo articular una palabra, no sé cuál es el camino que deba tomar, tu eres el novio de mi mejor amiga y tu mi mejor amigo.

¿Cómo me metí en este lio?... solo basta recordar cómo empezó la semana….

**Lunes:**

Era un día en apariencia como cualquier otro, se aproximaba una de las fechas más importantes para cada una de las chicas, el viernes seria el día de San Valentín y como era de esperarse no se escuchan si no "cotorreos" acerca de a quién se les entregaría los chocolates, así como que palabras utilizaran para sus declaraciones, y no era la excepción en una mesa donde 4 amigas se encontraban sentadas.

-Kari, le darás tu chocolate a Tk ¿verdad?

-eso creo Mimi, aunque me da mucha vergüenza, no sé ni que decirle – respondía Kari

-no te preocupes, ya verás cómo te va de bien – respondía su Amiga Inoue.

-Es cierto Yolei, ¿Y tu Sora a quién darás tu chocolate? – seguía interrogante la peli- rosa.

-ya sabes Mimi que no tengo de interés en ningún chico. –contestaba Sora a sus amigas.

-Vamos Sora no seas aburrida, -insistía Mimi

-No soy aburrida, solo no me gusta nadie, y tranquilas que el jueves les ayudaré con los chocolates - contestaba la Castaña en tono tranquilo.

-ok – dijeron las demás

-oigan ya no hables más, que vienen los chicos – dijo la castaña menor.

-¡Hola Amor! – se levantaba de su lugar rápidamente la Tachikawa,

-Hola Mimi ¿Cómo estás? –preguntaba un Rubio recién llegado a su chica

-Muy bien Matt, pero extrañándote –contestaba Mimi.

-Oigan y ¿para nosotros no hay cariño? –decía desde atrás un Castaño alto que venía acompañado de otros chicos.

-Hermano no molestes ahora con eso – decía Hikari quién centraba su vista en uno de los acompañantes de su hermano –Tk, hola no te vi después de la clase de deporte –seguía, notándose un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-es cierto, lo siento no te vuelvo a dejar sola, pero Matt me llamo, - estoy último lo decía mirando a su hermano un poco extaño, y tomando asiento al lado de la chica que le había hablado.

Así cada uno se fue sentando en su lugar, y empezaron a charlar con la persona que estuviera sentada a su lado, o entre más, dependiendo de cómo iba la conversación.

-Oye Sora – preguntó Tai con un tono bajo, parecía que no quería que nadie lo escuchara. – Tienes planes este fin de semana –decía ruborizándose un poco.

-no, la verdad no. Quería ir a practicar tenis y no más, - contestaba Sora a Tai

-oye que te parece si el viernes después de tu entreno, te invito a comer helado. Hace bastante que no salimos – decía el Castaño quien no miraba directamente a Sora.

-Claro Taichi, me parece bien, ese día no tendré entreno, debido a todo ese lio del San Valentín, -terminaba la chica sin notar el rojo intenso de las mejillas del chico.

-Oye Mimi, hay algo que quiero decirte -decía muy sereno a su novia peli-rosa

-Claro mi amor dime - respondía con cierta preocupación que no hacia evidente.

-no, lo mejor es que lo hablemos mañana ¿Te parece hermosa? – decía ofreciendo una sonrisa que tranquilizó un poco a la chica, pero parecía que algo no estaba bien.

-claro - respondió la chica

Acto seguido sonó el timbre que avisaba el fin del receso.

Luego de las últimas clases, ya a la salida Mimi vio como Sora se alejaba del lugar, y corrió para alcanzarla

-¡Sora! –grito la chica y esta devolvió la mirada

-¿Qué pasa Mimi? ¿Por qué corres? - preguntaba a su amiga, extrañada ya que la chica no era de las que le gustaba sudar

-es que te quería preguntar algo, - empezaba a hablar mientras recuperaba algo del aire que le faltaba – Matt dice que quiere hablar conmigo, lo dijo algo serio y me temo que sea algo grave, solo quisiera saber ¿Tu qué harías? – terminaba de preguntar La Tachikawa

-Mimi no lo sé, pero lo mejor es que esperes y luego analices bien que debes hacer, no te precipites como siempre, ya sabes que Matt puede ser un poco impulsivo a veces.

-lo intentare, pero creo que no podre dormir muy tranquila hoy -musitaba Mimi un poco triste

-Tranquila amiga, ya verás como Matt no tiene nada malo que decirte – terminaba Sora ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana

-Si

**Martes**

-Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? –Saludaba Sora a todos los chicos ya reunidos en esa mesa – chicas ¿Aun pensando en chocolate? – terminaba sora viendo como en sus amigas se acumulaba al extremo el color rojo en las mejillas y varias partes más del rostro.

-¡SORA! –Gritaron las 3 chicas al unísono, logrando que todos en la cafetería voltearan a ver

-Oigan pero no tienen porque desgastar mi nombre de esa manera, mejor comamos- dijo entre carcajadas Sora.

-Oye Sora ¿Hoy tienes entreno? –preguntaba en tono bajo la Tachikawa

-No, Mimi, pero creo que iré a ver al equipo de Futbol un rato. –respondía

-mmmm ya veo, ¿Para ver a Tai? Me imagino – decía Mimi con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Supongo que siendo el capitán del equipo tendré que verlo, además tu sabes que a mi aun me encanta el deporte – termino la Takenouchi a su amiga.

-Deberías intentar salir con Tai, y antes de que digas algo, me refiero a salir como algo más que amigos; así saldríamos los cuatro –dijo guiñando el ojo a la Castaña.

-Mimi, ya te lo he dicho mucho, nos conocemos de toda la vida, somos como hermanos, ósea él y kari son como parte de mi familia, no creo verlo de otra manera – le contestaba Sora a su amiga.

-Tal vez tu no creas ¿pero él? - interrogaba la chica arrojando una mirada de reojo al chico de quien hablaban, este al percatarse de su mirada, se centro en la cara de sora; ella lo noto, y lo que le extraño fue ver como su amigo rápidamente bajaba la mirada,

-Oye Mimi deja de susurrar así, no ves que es incomodo para muchos - dijo Matt, metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas; pero con cierto tono molesto mientras miraba al chico Castaño quien era motivo de su charla.

-Claro Matt, solo tenía una pequeña curiosidad y ya – decía un poco cabizbaja la Tachikawa al ver como Matt le había hablado.

-ok, pero…. No importa, recuerda que hoy luego de clase, vamos a ese café que te había comentado, es muy importante ¿Ok? – dijo Matt, lo último al oído de la Chica peli-rosada; quien solo asintió preocupada, y esto no paso desapercibido por la amiga Castaña; quien tomo un pedazo de la servilleta, y un lápiz y escribió "Buena suerte amiga, ánimo", al leer esto la Tachikawa, solo le correspondió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Al salir de clases, la Takenouchi se dirigía a coliseo detrás de la escuela en donde el equipo de Futbol desarrollaba sus entrenos, los días martes y jueves; pero no sin antes percatarse de que sus amigos Ishida y Tachikawa se marchaban algo callados, no era raro ver serio a Matt, pero Mimi tan callada era algo de preocuparse, la Castaña intentaría no involucrarse; solo apoyar a su mejor amiga en todo lo que necesitara; ellas dos se habían conocido desde la escuela primaria, cabía destacar que fue la primera fémina en ser amiga de la Takenouchi, quien solo tenía para ese entonces de mejor amigo al mayor de los yagami. Por este motivo era importante, los lazos sinceros que te unen a las personas, son vínculos que no se deben romper fácilmente y Sora era una chica que entendía perfectamente eso, por esto era que cuidaba de sus amigos como unos grandes tesoros, ella tenía el pensamiento que dice: "quien encuentra un amigo, halla un tesoro".

-Que estés bien amiga –decía al aire intentando desde lejos darle ánimo a la peli-rosa.

Recordando su dirección, siguió el camino, al llegar se concentro en lo que veía, los chicos jugaban animadamente, hacían pases excelentes, además de jugadas dignas de ver en un encuentro futbolístico, parecía que el castaño no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica en el lugar, él seguía ensimismado, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta como se dejaba llevar en ese terreno; es que al conocerlo de toda la vida, ella sabía perfectamente los gustos de su amigo, lo que lo apasionaba, lo hacía reír, las cosas que lo hacían llorar; todo, ella sabía todo de él. Fue cuando recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho en el receso "_Deberías intentar salir con Tai, y antes de que digas algo, me refiero a salir como algo más que amigos._", la chica sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, en ese momento….

-Sora, Sora, Planeta llamando a Takenouchi -decía Taichi ubicado enfrente de ella moviendo las manos hacia los lados, para que esta despertara; habían tomado un descanso y la había logrado ver, quería saludarla antes de seguir con el entreno.

-Yagami, ¿Quién te crees para sacarme de mis pensamientos? – pregunto en tono de burla la chica

-Jajaja, es que te veías graciosa, y yo solo quería saludar -dijo Taichi sonriendo - y ¿Eso qué viniste hoy? -preguntaba el chico a su amiga

-No Tai, no es tan raro, parece que esta semana no tendré mucho entreno con el equipo de tenis, anoche me llamo la profesora y eso me dijo, -comentaba –pensé que podría venir a verlos entrenar, ya sabes que aun me gusta todo esto – dijo señalando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor

-Claro, a mi me alegra muchísimo más verte – decía sin mirar a la Muchacha al rostro

- Oye mi cara esta aquí arriba – dijo Sora tomando a su amigo por la barbilla notando como este se ruborizaba, en ese momento lo pensó "_Mimi podría tener razón_", pero inmediatamente callo a esa voz que le hablaba negando con un simple, somos los mejores amigos.

-Yagami es hora de continuar –grito una tercera voz por detrás de la pareja

-Si entrenador, ya voy para allá –contestó el castaño con un fuerte grito – Sora y entonces ¿Te quedarás hasta que termine el entreno? – preguntó

-Creo que no, tendré que ir a ayudar a mi mamá con las flores, pero solo quería despedirme, y ver mi antiguo club y ya – comenzaba a explicar. –Adiós Tai, nos vemos mañana -termino sonriéndole a su amigo. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar.

Esa tarde se desarrollaba como cualquiera en su casa, ya había terminado los pendientes en la tienda de su mamá, y se encontraba dispuesta a tomar un baño, cuando su móvil sonó, era un mensaje, el número era privado, leyó el mensaje y decía: "_Hola Sora, disculpa si te incomodo, solo necesito hablar contigo, no sé si tengas tiempo y puedas pasar por donde practico con mi banda, te lo agradecería inmensamente. Matt. _", Ese mensaje se lo había escrito el ishida, esto fue algo que la extraño bastante, ¿Para qué la necesitaría el novio de su mejor amiga? Tal vez el problema que tenia, y quería ayuda con Mimi o algo por ese estilo; respondió inmediatamente al número que ella poseía en su lista de contactos bajo el nombre de Yamatto Ishida con un simple: "_en media hora estoy ahí. Sora._"

Luego de bañarse, salió al lugar donde el chico rubio ensayaba con su banda, el era un joven cantante muy bueno y tenía bastantes admiradoras y además de muchos seguidores.

Al llegar hizo lo mismo que cuando estuvo al frente del castaño se quedo viéndolos ensayar, a decir verdad para nadie era un secreto que el rubio Ishida, era muy atractivo; pero al ser pareja de su amiga no podía verlo mas allá de eso; en muchas ocasiones ya le había comentado a la Tachikawa lo guapo que era su novio, pero esta solo lo tomaba como alago; al conocer a la castaña sabía que era incapaz de cometer un error como meterse con su novio.

-chicos creo que hasta aquí dejaremos por hoy –decía el rubio a los demás miembros de la banda - nos vemos mañana a la misma hora -termino y se acerco a la chica

-Buenas noches – dijo amablemente Sora a todos los presentes, al notar como la miraban

-Adiós chicos, -dijo el rubio siguiendo su camino

-hasta luego – se despidió Sora, siguiendo rápidamente a Matt –oye espera

-si tranquila, y gracias por venir,

-claro no hay ningún problema pero, siendo sincera ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-solo quería charlar contigo –dijo el rubio sentándose en una banca que daba hacia el rio principal de la ciudad, ya que se encontraban cerca del puerto de la misma.

-Claro no tengo problema con eso –respondía la chica tomando asiento a su lado

- es que, desde hace algún tiempo, me siento extraño –empezaba el chico su relato – y la relación con Mimi, no va para ningún lado, no es como si no la quisiera; aun la quiero y mucho, es una chica muy especial para mí, pero … -continuaba – ya no la amo. –concluía observando cómo Sora abría sus ojos por el asombro; Mimi Tachikawa y Yamatto Ishida, eran los dos chicos mas ambicionados por todos los compañeros en la escuela, todos querían hablarles, todos querían ser sus amigos, y que fueran pareja era como si un par de estrellas de Hollywood estuviesen juntos; era impresionante lo que él decía.

- mmm… siento mucho eso Matt – empezaba a decir la castaña –pero aun lo siento más por Mimi, yo se lo mucho que ella te quiere –terminaba

-Lo sé también, pero no me puedo quedar callado – seguía diciendo de nuevo captando la atención de su acompañante

- sí, entiendo todo lo que dices, pero yo que tengo que ver ahí, en tal caso deberías hablarlo con ella y decirle pronto tu decisión para que no sufra más

-déjame terminar Sora, la razón de mi confusión por Mimi, - seguía el rubio –eres Tu Sora, yo creo que me he enamorado de ti – terminaba.

La chica no lograba salir de su asombro, cuando sintió como su acompañante la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a este, para unir sus labios; Matt se encontraba besando a la mejor amiga de su actual ex–novia….

….. Continuara…

* * *

><p>Solo tendrá otro capitulo y ya, disculpen a los que les gusta el Mimato, (Como a mi), no es mi intención separar a Mimi de Matt, ya que ellos eran los que debían quedar juntos; solo que esto fue un momento de inspiración raro que tuve…<p>

mañana monto el siguiente y después de eso sigo con el cap de "**NUEVO ESCENARIO: SECUNDARIA**".

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias a los que lean ^^

Y si quieren me dejan un review .. Gracias!


	2. Por eso eres mi san valentín 2

**Holaa! aquí traigo la continuación .. :D **

**me salio largo así, lo dividi en este y el próximo ya será el final .. **

**ya esta terminado así que inmediatemente carge este, subire el próximo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y POR ESO TÚ ERES MI SAN VALENTÍN.<strong>

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –Decía separándose bruscamente del rubio - tu, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga, ni te creas que pasaré esto por alto, -terminaba la chica

-no te pongas así, yo se que te parezco guapo y de seguro te gusto, solo que no quieres aceptarlo por lo que dirán de ti los demás; pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por ti. –terminaba el rubio viendo fijamente a los ojos de la castaña. Ésta por su parte no lograba concebir lo que el chico le decía, ¿Cómo se le ocurría si quiera pensar que en hacerle algo así a Mimi?

-Olvídalo – respondía la chica mientras daba la espalda y se retiraba.

-Ya verás como si es cierto que tú me quieres a mí y no a Yagami – dijo esto en un grito que Sora logro escuchar.

Al llegar de nuevo a su residencia, la castaña no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decisión tomar, por un lado estaba su mejor amiga a la cual siempre protegía de que esos estúpidos la dañaran, por otro estaba la proposición del rubio; ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensara en él? era algo que no la dejaba en paz, es cierto era guapo, pero pensar en el chico de Mimi como algo mas, eso no era lógico, mientras pensaba la chica en Matt, una imagen llego a su cabeza

-Tai… ¡TAI! Y ahora ¿Por qué pienso en Tai? - preguntaba a sí misma

- _**porque has dejado de verle como un simple amigo, -**_respondía una voz dentro de ella

-y entonces según tú, ¿por qué pienso en Matt?

-_**porque te confunde, además es muy atractivo, para nadie es secreto **_

_**-**_pero es el novio de Mimi

-_**Ex–novio **_– corrigió la voz

-¿Qué hago? – preguntaba desesperada Sora

-_**tú sabes que hacer, la respuesta la tienes en tu pecho - **_

-¿En mi pecho? ¿A qué te refieres?

-_**tu corazón, pregúntale, el tiene la respuesta **_

_**-**_mi corazón; - dijo sora dando por terminada la conversación, con esa voz que bien podría llamarse conciencia; dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Miércoles **

Como de costumbre, ese día se levanto la chica takenouchi, se alisto para ir a estudiar y en el camino no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a esos tres chicos que estaban en su cabeza.

-¿Qué hacer? –preguntaba en susurro. – Animo, hoy es otro día, ya veremos cómo avanza - término dándose ánimo a sí misma. – mientras llegaba al lugar.

-¡Hola Sora!, - una voz conocida la hizo voltear

-Hola Kari, hola Tai – dijo viendo al muchacho al lado de su amiga

-hola Sora, disculpa te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué Mimi hoy no vendrá a estudiar? – preguntaba preocupada la castaña

-No tenía idea que no venia – respondió sorprendida sora

-me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que no vendría, pero no me dijo el por qué, así que pensé que tu sabias - respondió su amiga

- no, no me dijo nada – dijo preocupándose – seguro esta indispuesta no te preocupes, mejor mañana después de clases vamos a la casa de ella, no la molestemos por hoy; ya sabes que tenemos un compromiso pendiente con ella mañana -dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica quien solo consiguió ruborizarse

-Claro Sora. Los dejo chicos nos vemos en el receso, creo que Tk me debe estar esperando para arreglar el salón – se despidió de los dos chicos presentes

-Sora - dijo el Castaño captando la atención de la chica - no te olvides de nuestra salida el viernes ¿Ok? – finalizaba en tono juguetón el Yagami

- Claro, no se me olvida, -respondía Sora en el mismo tono. Al darse cuenta de esto sentía como su vergüenza se acumulaba, ¿Qué era lo qué pasaba? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Y ¿Por qué sentía vergüenza de salir con Tai? Se cuestionaba la chica. – y yo también me voy tengo que ir a ver el club de tenis por un momento – mintió, pero así logro salir e irse a pensar.

…..

-Creo que no entrare a la primera hora, estoy cansada ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? – aun seguía cuestionándose; pero escucho como una conversación se llevaba a cabo cerca de donde ella se encontraba, así que decidió acercase más, al reconocer que los que charlaban, eran sus amigos menores.

-Oye Tk, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? - preguntaba una castaña

-Kari ¿Sabes por qué Mimi no vino a estudiar? – pregunto el Rubio sin prestar atención al interrogante de la chica.

-No lo sé, me preocupa, si algo le gusta es cumplir con sus compromisos. – respondía la chica

-creo que sé el por qué, y me da ira con mi hermano; -empezaba a contar el Takaishi

-¿pasó algo con Matt y Mimi? – preguntó expectante la castaña

-Eso te estoy contando, recuerdas ¿qué cuando fuimos todos a las piscinas públicas, Tai y Sora se la pasaron jugando como niños pequeños? – preguntaba

-Si

- pues ese día mi hermano tuvo una discusión con Mimi, porque ésta le decía que Tai era muy espontaneo y eso era agradable en un chico, él creyó que ella lo decía por su actitud seria, y se enfado con ella; -proseguía el relato - fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta que ella no era la única chica que pensaba eso de tu hermano, y desde entonces ha aumentado su envidia por Tai. lo que me produce rabia, es que tu sabes que a Tai le gusta Sora, y pues mi hermano ahora dice que está enamorado de ella, pero yo sé que es solo porque ve en Tai un enemigo, y por esto está haciendo sufrir a Mimi - decía Tk

- No sabía nada de esto tk – comentaba la chica algo triste

-yo saque conclusiones solo, pero el lunes mi hermano me contó lo de Sora y la verdad me enfado mucho, y me hizo prometer que no dijera nada a nadie; pero no hay otra persona en la que confié más que tu, y como tenía que librarme de este peso, te lo conté, Gracias por escucharme – terminaba el rubio

-No te preocupes Tk, siempre estaré aquí contigo – decía la chica, mientras una atmosfera romántica se estaba formando entre ellos y fue cuando la campana los saco de ese perfecto momento ¡Mierda!, pensaron ambos – creo que debemos irnos si no queremos llegar más tarde – decía la chica a su amigo

-Claro Kari.

Y así se retiraron a su respectivo salón. Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba escuchando la Takenouchi

-¿le gusto a Tai? – musitaba la castaña aun escondida, es que sospechar que su amigo tenía un interés romántico hacia ella era una cosa, confirmarlo era como un gran baldado de agua fría cayendo sobre ella. – aun puede ser broma, digo, puede que los chicos solo lo piensen y no sea verdad -seguía tratando de negarse a sí misma lo que ya sus amigos sabían desde tiempo atrás.

Sin saber que mas hacer decidió quedarse en ese lugar lo que restaría de tiempo hasta que empezara la segunda hora de clase; con lo que no contó fue quedarse dormida y ser despertada por la campana del receso

-¡Ya es tan tarde! -grito reaccionando y dirigiéndose para la mesa donde solía comer con sus compañeros.

-Hola Sora, no te vimos en las clases ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntaba preocupado su amigo Tai

-me quede dormida, dentro de la sala del club. jejeje… lo siento espero que no me hayan extrañado en clase, -lo dijo mirando a sus dos compañeros de aula, justamente los chicos que la tenían confundida.

Ese día transcurrió como cualquier otro, durante las clases el rubio y el castaño giraban para encontrarse con la mirada de Sora, la cual a su vez volteaba a mirarlos solo para toparse con sus rostros. Ella iría a hablar con Mimi, dependiendo de cómo le fuera pensaría si contar lo que Matt le había dicho, tenía miedo de ir directamente a contarle y tal vez pensara mal de ella, pero lo mejor sería ser sincera con su amiga.

-Oye Sora, no quieres ir con todos a tomar una malteada -decía una chica peli-morada, de brazo de otro joven - todos vamos a ir – dijo mostrando como atrás de ellos se encontraba el grupo de amigos completo – solo falta Mimi, pero luego iremos cuando venga a clase ¿Qué dices? -terminaba

-Lo siento Yolei, pero tengo que ir rápido donde mi mamá, tiene un pedido grande de Hortensias y tengo que ayudarla – mintió la chica

-está bien, pero para la próxima tiene que ir –dijo saliendo desde atrás el Yagami

-Claro, no se preocupen y adiós. –se despidió rápidamente. Sus amigos vieron como esta salió corriendo.

…

-Mimi tengo que hablar contigo – decía por el celular un chica que ya estaba cansada de dejar mensajes en la bandeja de entrada de su amiga Tachikawa –por favor contesta de una vez

- _deje su mensaje después del tono…._ - dispuesta a hablar – _Bandeja llena, intente luego_.

-No puede ser, Mimi ¿por qué te pierdes justo en este momento? -decía mientras se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su casa.

**-Timbre - **

-¿Quién puede ser? – despabilo Sora acercándose para mirar por el orificio sobre la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrársela ahí.

-¡Mimi! –grito e inmediatamente abrió la puerta – pasa por favor. –le tendió la mano a su amiga ya que en sus ojos se notaba lo mucho que esta había llorado. – te he estado buscando y - fue interrumpida

- Lo siento Sora, es que deje el celular tirado y no sé en donde, igual no quería hablar con nadie – musitaba triste la peli-rosa. – Matt me dejo – finalizaba. Sora no sabía que decir, ella había escuchado perfectamente a Matt la noche anterior y sabia de primera mano que habían roto su relación.

-Sabes –prosiguió la Tachikawa mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar, como por inercia – cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo lo esperaba, creo que se canso de mí, pero – seguía contando mientras su corazón se estrujaba - ¡Yo lo Amo! No me es tan fácil decirme que todo se acabo y ya. Me duele amiga realmente me duele – esto último mirando fijamente a su amiga, quien de inmediato se acerco a ella en un abrazo.

-Tranquila Mimi, llora lo que necesites desahógate, eres mi mejor amiga y yo estaré aquí para ti, - terminaba aun fundiéndose en ese abrazo

-Lo sé Sora, y por eso no puedo odiarte – continuaba la chica en los brazos de su amiga mayor –aun cuando tu, eres la razón de este dolor que siento.

-¿Qué? – decía incrédula Sora por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Matt me contó, que tu le gustas y por eso no podía seguir conmigo, - recordaba ahora mirando a la nada – recuerdo que tú me decías lo muy guapo que te parecía mi novio, jamás pensé que me lo dijeras en tono coqueto, e incluso en este momento se que no es así, - decía entre lagrimas - te conozco bien, para mi tu eres como la hermana que jamás pude tener, y te quiero realmente Sora, necesitaba pensar bien que palabras utilizar; pero creo que lo mejor será alejarme de ustedes, realmente me siento defraudada, aunque en mi cabeza todo este claro, mi corazón me empuja hacia muchas inseguridades, pido que me entiendas amiga y disculpa, yo me enamore de él.

-Mimi ¿Qué quieres decir?, por un chico ¿arruinaras nuestra amistad?

-No Sora, no quiero dañarla, por eso te pido que nos alejemos, no quiero saber el día de mañana que estas saliendo con Matt,

-Pero yo no haría eso, si bien siempre te dije, lo que me parecía tu novio, era porque sabes que son sincera, no me molesta hablarte como lo hago -terminaba, con las lagrimas al borde de salir…

-Lo siento mucho, pero no te puedo creer del todo, - terminaba la peli-rosa, colocándose de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida del apartamento, - Adiós Sora y gracias.

-Mimi… - dijo en un susurro mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a salir.

**Jueves**

Takenouchi, lo último que quería era dirigirse a la escuela, ya que ese día, todos estarían ahí, decidió quedarse en casa, convenciendo a su mamá con un simple dolor de cabeza.

Toda la tarde había pasado tranquilamente. Hasta que se escucho el timbre de la residencia. La chica se acerco para ver de quien se trataba, y vio a Tai al otro lado.

-Hola -dijo el recién llegado

-Hola Tai ¿Cómo les fue hoy? -pregunto con una sonrisa fingida

-Bien, te traía los deberes, - dijo mostrando unos libros en sus brazos.

-Gracias Tai, disculpa pero estoy algo indispuesta – se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando el chico ingreso a la fuerza al apartamento.

-Lo siento Sora, no aguanto más todo esto, Primero Matt cambia totalmente con Mimi, luego Mimi falta y al volver ya no le habla y hoy tu faltas. –empezó a relatar mientras alzaba su tono de voz – me cansé, soy paciente pero Sora, sé que desde que empezó esta semana te has sentido mal por algo, no entiendo de que se trata, pero ¿tiene algo que ver con ellos verdad? – pregunto e inmediatamente la chica soltó en lagrimas y se abalanzó hacia su amigos castaño.

-Tai, Matt dijo que yo le gustaba y además se lo dijo a Mimi y ahora no me quiere ni siquiera hablar me siento ¡Fatal! – decía rápidamente sin tomar aire, mientras su lágrimas seguían brotando. – a mi él no me interesa, a nadie le niego el atractivo que tiene, pero no lo quiero, y no entiendo porque Mimi no ve eso – decía ahogada entre lagrimas

-Sora, tranquila... Cálmate…. ¿Has pensado si realmente no te gusta? - dijo mirando al piso notándose cierto tono triste en su voz - tal vez lo que te duele, es que te hayas enamorado de la misma persona que tu amiga.

- a decir verdad, no lo he pensado muy seriamente, - respondía su amiga, viendo como el rostro de Tai se encogía, parecía como si algo le doliera - ¿Te pasa algo Tai? – pregunto preocupada al ver ese cambio en el rostro de su amigo

-No Sora, - respondía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, - Yo siempre te he amado -continuaba – siento decírtelo en este momento, pero parece que a pesar de todo nunca me dejaras de ver como solo tu amigo. Saliste con otros chicos, Te confundiste con el novio de tu mejor amiga, pero - tragaba algo de saliva, mientras sora sentía como su respiración se cortaba, podía ser cierto ¿Tai estaba llorando?, al alzar la mirada se encontró con un Tai que no había visto; tan indefenso, solo acertó en abrazarlo con la misma fuerza, -a mi jamás me viste diferente, en tu corazón no hay espacio para pensar en mí, como mas que un amigo – dijo mientras sentía el abrazo. Sora no pudo siquiera articular una palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba, solo se dedico a llorar en sus brazos. Aun cuando este se retiraba de su apartamento, la chica no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos mientras se despedía; esta noche tendría mucho que pensar.

…..Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>Como dijé la continuación inmediatamente la subo ^^ :D <strong>


	3. Por eso eres mi san valentín 3

**bueno y aquí el final ^^ **

**espero que les guste mucho, me salio el fic algo raro, fue un momento de inspiración extraño igual recibire todo tipo de comentarios **

**Digimon no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento  
><strong>

****sin más la lectura ...****

* * *

><p><strong>Y POR ESO TÚ ERES MI SAN VALENTÍN.<strong>

**Viernes**

El famoso día de san Valentín, que podría tener de bueno, si no tienes una amiga con quien charlar temas ridículos que involucren chicos; si además no eres capaz de mirar a tu mejor amigo a los ojos, y después de todo ese no podía ser un día como cualquier otro.

La takenouchi se dirigía a la escuela como de costumbre, ese día y durante todas las clases, se veía ida, parecía que no prestaba atención, solo tomaba apuntes; no miraba ni le contestaba a nadie. Ese día saldrían temprano de clase, así que todos los compañeros estaban emocionados, al parecer muchos tendrían citas importantes.

Ya había llegado la hora del receso; y sin mucho ánimo Sora se acercaba a la mesa ocupada por sus amigos; todos ellos estaban ahí, no quería acercarse, así que luego de comprado sus alimentos salió del lugar, dejando a varios hay presentes confundidos

…

-¿Qué le pasó a Sora? ¿Por qué se fue? – preguntaba preocupado Tk

-No tengo idea, ¿Tú sabes algo hermano? – decía la castaña quien había notado la actitud extraña de su hermano durante ese receso

-No, no sé nada – decía en tono antipático - ¿Tal vez tu sepas algo Ishida? – preguntaba escupiendo cada una de las silabas con ira

-No sé nada, en tal caso tu eres su mejor amigo, - contesto el rubio con el mismo tono empelado por el castaño

-No te hagas el estúpido Yamatto es por… - decía pero fue interrumpido por la peli-rosa

-Mejor comamos tranquilos, si les molesta algo, por favor retírense y arreglen los problemas que tengan lejos -dijo sin mirar al rostro de ninguno.

-Pues así será –contesto el rubio con la mirada fija en el castaño – esto lo arreglamos cuando acaben las clase ¿Te parece Yagami? - terminó con esta pregunta, ganándose como respuesta la mirada de odio más intensa emitida por el castaño.

-Por supuesto.

….

-la soledad va mas conmigo – decía la Takenouchi mirando al cielo. – Tu y yo nos parecemos ¿no es cierto, Cielo? - decía refiriéndose al significado de su nombre. Se dispuso a seguir admirando el cielo la chica, y así pasaría el tiempo hasta que todos salieran y ella pudiese entrar por sus pertenencias.

Las horas pasaban y ella ni siquiera lo notaba, fue cuando observo como su grupo de amigos se dirigía, hacia atrás del auditorio del edificio, esta marcha iba liderada por Matt y Tai, quienes parecían estar discutiendo; sin pensarlo un segundo los persiguió sin que estos lo notaran, al llegar solo se dispuso a escuchar.

-Ishida, ahora si dime ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho? – empezaba a gritar el castaño mientras era observado por todos sus acompañantes

-tu simple cara me fastidia, - respondía en bronca el rubio

-¿tanto problema tienes con que me guste Sora? – Decía sin ningún tipo de restricción, aun cuando entre los presentes se encontraba Mimi quien parecía estar sufriendo – lo siento, no dejare de hacerlo, la amo y es enserio, no como tu – proseguía – quien solo la ve como un trofeo. Me odias y lo que quieres demostrar es que puedes conseguirla a ella. O acaso ¿Fue diferente con Mimi? - seguía gritando el yagami, esta vez sacaría todo lo que tenía que decirle a su "amigo"

-Cállate, - decía el rubio

-Déjalo que termine –grito la Castaña apareciendo por detrás de su amiga Tachikawa quien no podía dejar de llorar.

-Yo te quiero bien Sora, es enserio – decía Matt al verla ahí de pie frente a ellos.

-Sí, fue lo mismo con Mimi - volvía a tomar la palabra el Castaño mayor. – apenas quise acercarme a ella, tu, la invitaste a salir y la enamoraste y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Se repetirá lo mismo? Pero ¿Con Sora?... eso sí que no lo permitiré Matt. – concluía

-No sabes ni lo que dices Tai. Y te equivocas - decía el chico rubio a su contrincante, mientras se acercaba a este dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Tai no dejaría que lo hiciera tan fácil y esquivo perfectamente el golpe, así siguió, hasta que el rubio atino uno en su estomago provocándole la perdida de aire. – toma tu decisión Sora, a ¿quién eliges? - terminaba el rubio señalando a la chica Castaña omitiendo que se encontraba al lado de la Tachikawa

Y así llegue a esta situación, aun con Mimi en mis brazos y esos dos chicos mirándome fijamente, no sé qué decisión tomar, no sé qué decir ¿Por qué es tan difícil escuchar a mi conciencia en este momento?.

_**-Porque no es a tu conciencia a la que debes escuchar –**_ no de nuevo esa voz. –_**Escucha a tu corazón. **_

-A mi corazón, como puedo hacerlo

-_**cierra tus ojos y escúchalo **_

…

-Sora ¿por qué cierras los ojos? – me pregunta Matt

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te siente mal? – me pregunta preocupado Tai. – Esto es tu culpa Ishida, para que te pones a decir que ella debe tomar una decisión – escucho como pelea Tai,

-Pero debe hacerlo y así tú veras como si la quiero enserio – le contesta Matt

-_**PARECE QUE SEGUIRAN PELEANDO, SI TU NO DICES ALGO **_

_**-**_¿Qué debo decirles?

-_**ESO LO SABES TU, ¿QUÉ CREES?**_

_**-**_no lo sé, quisiera que esto nunca hubiese pasado, Mimi llora, yo estoy sufriendo y Tai también lloró, eso es algo que no me es fácil de sacar de mi cabeza.

-_**ELLOS DOS ¿QUIENES SON?**_

_**-**_mis mejores amigos, son lo más importante para mi

-_**¿ESO ES ENSERIO?**_

_**-**_Si claro, de eso estoy segura, a ellos los quiero proteger, siempre quiero que estén bien, me divierte su compañía, me alegra su felicidad,…

-_**OYE, PERO ME ACABAS DE DECIR LO QUE QUIERES, SI ESTAS TAN SEGURA DE LO QUE ACABASTE DE DECIR… ¿POR QUÉ NO SABES QUE DECIRLE A ESOS DOS?**_

_**-**_no… había pensado así

-_**TRANQUILA, PERO ¿AHORA SI ESTAS SEGURA?**_

-sí, gracias conciencia.

_**-DE NADA, PERO NO SOY TU CONCIENCIA, MUCHO GUSTO SOY TU CORAZÓN **_

…

-chicos, basta – digo notando como ambos dejan de golpearse y empiezan a observarme

-Matt, - sigo hablando notando como Mimi, quien aun se encuentra aferrada a mis brazos, me sostiene más fuerte, de seguro se conmociono al escucharme decir el nombre de la persona que ama, de una forma tan tranquila. – no tienes derecho a exigirme que tome una decisión, has hecho sufrir demasiado a mi amiga, y déjame decirte que jamás te lo perdonare, ella es una niña sincera y dulce y le acabas de romper el corazón; -proseguí hablándole - si tú fueras por él que me decidiera, seria permitir que me hicieras lo mismo que a Mimi, y además sería quedarme sin mejor amiga, -voltee a mirarla – y ella, vale mucho más que tu. – Después de eso, me tiro junto a Mimi al piso para ofrecerle un gran abrazo – Amiga disculpa, pero juntas saldremos de esto ¿Te parece? - le digo mientras le ofrezco mi más sincera sonrisa – no te quiero perder jamás amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunta enfadado Matt.

-querías una respuesta, ahí la tienes, Mimi me importa más, de lo que tú crees, así que lárgate que por ahora no quiero verte – termine de decir mirando al resto de los chicos, tk siento mucho esto que le digo a tu hermano, tal vez luego podamos volver a ser amigos todos, pero después de estos días creo que debemos dejar pasar el tiempo, ya que es el único que sanara las heridas.

-Tai – prosigo viendo como este se sorprende y voltea hacia mi – no te asustes no te voy a golpear – digo entre carcajadas

-je je je, no estoy tan seguro de eso – me responde con cierto nerviosismo

-no sé, si deba empezar a tener una relación contigo, desde siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría arruinarlo – prosigo observando cómo tu rostro se entristece – lo siento mucho

-Tranquila Sora, gracias por ser sincera – observo cómo te volteas y estas a punto de irte por el mismo lugar que Matt unos minutos antes salió.

-Oye, Tai no he terminado - te miro con arrogancia – es que acaso, ¿no me habías invitado a salir hoy? ¿Ya se te olvidó? Me parece el colmo Yagami - término consiguiendo con eso una risa de parte tuya; me encanta verte feliz.

-Pensé que a ti se te había olvidado, - me contestas entre risa y tomas mi mano para alejarnos. Nos despedimos de los chicos, no sin antes dejar a las chicas encargadas de Mimi y esperar que esa noche pueda estar con ella, para servirle de hombro en donde llorar; se que demorara en curar su dolor, pero ahí estaré para ella.

En cuanto a ti Tai, no sé si te llegue a amar como tú lo haces, pero….. esperen ¿Por qué me late el corazón tan rápido? .. Es ¡Tai! él siempre toma mis manos así …

-¡Dios! – exclamo y tú me preguntas que me pasa a lo que recibes como respuesta de mis labios. –Tal vez si quiera intentarlo….

* * *

><p>Buen ¿ y qué tal? este es el final ... cuando le escribí se me ocurrio escribir un oneshot sobre la cita de esos dos.. algo mas comico.. pero no se xD eso sera para despues :D<p>

espero les agrade, y no pense que me fueran a dejar un review en el primer día ..

así que te agradezco infinitamente** Faty Takenouchii**, soy nueva en esta página y me alegra mucho tu comentario :D

ojala te agrade esta extraña continuación y final !

nos leemos en la próxima

Jaruna-Chan


End file.
